


Stay Safe or Stick to the Plan?

by peskylilcritter



Series: Journey to Tattooine AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan, stuck on a planet with no way to get to Tattooine, gets used to the way things are. Circumstances force him to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Safe or Stick to the Plan?

Obi-Wan is trying to get used to the thought that he may actually have to stay on this planet permanently. Or semi-permanently. A long time certainly.

It’s not a bad place to retire and raise a child. Not at all. They’d be safe here, Imperial soldiers or no. This place isn’t important enough to send the kind of people who might recognize his face.

(Force, he hates having to shave all the time. He feels naked and young without his beard and he knows he looks it too.)

Luke, once he grows older will either love the place or despair of how boring it is, and that at least, Obi-Wan is looking forward to. Adolescent whining tends to be terribly amusing to Obi-Wan. Not that he has any plans to let Luke know that, of course.

He’s getting used to the thought of greeting the same neighbours every day, buying his vegetable at the same market stall, walking the same streets every day, and then he runs into them.

Literally. He’s at the cafe for tea and and a pastry, Luke sleeping in the sling, and on his way out he walks straight into a very tall woman and a young boy.

He loses his balance - embarrassing - and is saved from landing on his back by the woman’s grip on his forearms. Luke grumbles sleepy baby noises and drools some more.

“I’m very sorry, ma’am, I’m afraid I was a bit distracted,” he says, smiling and gesturing at Luke.

“It’s fine,” she says. “I was equally distracted.” The boy presses himself against her side.

“Yes, well. Have a good day then, ma’am.”

She nods at him and pulls the boy toward the counter.

And that’s that.

***

Except for how it isn’t.

There’s a new ship at the yards. Some kind of cargo vessel although Kina who works at customs tells him they were carrying passengers too.

He’s not really hopeful. This has happened seven times in the past two months and each time he was unable to procure passage.

His attempts to contact the captain of the ship are half-hearted at best and he’s not in the least bit surprised when his messages are ignored.

He’s been thinking about getting a plant.

***

Luke is busy with his new chew toy so Obi-Wan gets to enjoy his tea in peace. Luke puts everything in his mouth these days and cries when he hits himself in the face by accident. He babbles now and Obi-Wan is pretty sure he’s going to learn how to roll over any day now. Also, they both sleep a lot more regularly and better than they used to. Really, everything is going pretty well right now.

Luke sleeps well in the cafe and Obi-Wan has discovered that he can work pretty well with the background noise The staff have gotten used to the both of them and mostly leave them alone, although Linad the helpful waitress sometimes spends her breaks playing with Luke.

There’s a great selection of cakes and pastries and Obi-Wan is weak. (Anakin sometimes took advantage of this fact to get out of punishments. He can’t think of that without hurting anymore.)

Of course this means that he’s got hot tea in one hand and a plate of something delicious in the other on his way back to his table and Luke, sleeping in the stroller. (A very recent acquisition. It’s a bit bulky but too useful to forgo.) Something hits him in the knees and hips and he stumbles a bit, arms pinwheeling and then the hot tea hits his arm and the distraction makes him lose his balance completely.

He’s half-swallowing curses when the child says “I’m really sorry.”

It’s the boy whose mother Obi-Wan ran into last week. He is in fact looking very sorry. Obi-Wan sighs.

“Are you alright?” he asks the boy.

The child nods. “I’m looking for mom.”

“I haven’t seen her. But you might try asking Linad; she keeps track of everyone in here.”

***

Linad sits down at his table heaving a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan keeps typing. This needs to be done by the end of the week and he’s behind.

“Are you still looking for transport off-planet?”

That gets his attention immediately. He’s never actually talked to her about his so her mentioning it has him instantly on alert.

“Why?”

She shrugs, seeming unbothered by the wariness. “Kina said.” She must see something in his face because she adds, “She’s my wife.”

He nods. “The question still stands. Why?”

“There may be a way. Don’t get your hopes up just yet, nothing’s certain. I just wanted to know if you’d be interested.”

Obi-Wan looks away from her, finds himself staring at the stroller. He thinks of the plant in his apartment and the dishes and the loud neighbors and his job and all the other tiny steps he’s been taking toward permanence; toward something like normalcy.

He makes a decision.

**Author's Note:**

> this bit happened bc of a line in one of the earlier bits about being stuck on some planet for two months. also, i wanted to have an OT character make a cameo. i dont think you can tell who it is but maybe ill write a continuation of this bit where itll be more obvious.


End file.
